Naruto (The Universe)
Summary of the plot The plot tells the story of Naruto Uzumaki, an adolescent ninja who constantly searches for recognition and dreams to become the Hokage, the ninja in his village who is acknowledged as the leader and the strongest of all. Naruto is assigned alongside Sasuke Uchiha, whom he often competes against, and Sakura Haruno, whom he has a crush on, to form a three-person team named Team 7 under an experienced and severe sensei, the elite ninja Kakashi Hatake. Like all the ninja teams from every village, Team 7 is charged with completing missions requested by villagers, such as doing chores or being bodyguards. Naruto and his friends in their adventures they face powerful enemies like Orochimaru, Pain, Obito, Madara and Kaguya. In this year, Naruto has a new movie: The Last, which takes place between chapters 699 and 700 of the manga, making it canon. Power of the Verse As far as the HST goes, the Narutoverse is currently the strongest, with it's God-tiers possessing Moon Level power, it's Top-tiers Country Level and it's High-tiers Mountain Level to Island Level. It has the most impressive DC feats compared to other two, reaching more than Country level. It is about a high-low Mangaverse with some decent hax abilities though some (particularly Genjutsu and the Sharingan) do tend to be overrated. However, its non-top tiers lack impressive physical feats (aside from some) to keep up with other verses near its level. Though recent calculations from OBD suggests that they are at least on the same speed level with other two. The verse's power has drastically improved since beginning from the start of the Fourth Great Ninja War, and more crazier after the introduction of Juubi, like Hyuga's father blocking Juubi's punch, fodders executing Mt level attacks, Onoki tanking Meteor (first then collision) which blackened the sky etc. The Juubi can produce at least country level DC and has the same durability, and Juubito possesses an array of broken abilites and power. However, Naruto ended, but the series will have a canon movie called The Last, a movie with events that happened during the story of the series between the chapters 699 and 700 of the manga, called also the story of the "blank period". Naruto and his friends will face another powerful enemy called Toneri Ōtsutsuki in The Last, so the verse most probably will get more feats and finally reach his limit. Currently, Naruto surpassed the likes of Dragon Ball (Part I), Yu Yu Hakusho, Negima, and RAVE. Notable Feats and Abilities - Supporters and Haters of the Series Supporters: Beelzebub64 Polar-kun Erlkaw16 Antvasima Haters: Pretty much everyone else Characters God Tiers Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Hamura Ōtsutsuki Shinju Toneri Ōtsutsuki Top Tiers Uzumaki Naruto Uchiha Sasuke Asura Ōtsutsuki Indra Ōtsutsuki Uchiha Madara Uchiha Obito Might Guy (with 8th Gate) High Tiers Hatake Kakashi (with Obito's dual sharingan) Senju Hashirama Namikaze Minato Hiruzen Sarutobi (in his prime) Mid-High Tiers Uzumaki Nagato Third Raikage Killer B Uchiha Itachi Yakushi Kabuto A(Fourth Raikage) Gaara Hoshigaki Kisame Jiraiya Orochimaru Mid Tiers Konan Deidara Kakuzu Sasori Kimimaro Zabuza Low Tiers Haku Category:Naruto Category:Verse